You Might Be In Danville If
by EpicThoth3's
Summary: ...really? The title hasn't given you enough information about the story? It's just a quick survey you can take if you think you might be in Danville. Pretty straightforward stuff, I'd imagine.
1. Is Anyone Reading

**This shouldn't be too hard of a concept to understand. In front of you are thirty ways to complete the sentence, "You might be in Danville if...", so if you get lost, this is a quick and easy way to find out if you are in Danville.**

**Why do I even need to say that I don't own Phineas and Ferb?**

* * *

_You might be in Danville if..._

1) ... Roger Doofenshmirtz is your mayor.

2) ... a mountain, a beach, a forest, a harbor, a lighthouse, and an alternate dimension are all conveniently accessible.

3) ... you go shopping at the Googleplex mall.

4) ... you see green rays flying randomly across the sky on a daily basis.

5) ... pedestrians occasionally break out into song with no apparent reason.

6) ... it's always either summer, Christmas, or Halloween.

7) ... pop culture updates every eleven minutes.

8) ... you have vague memories of being a pharmacist.

9) ... Gitchie Gitchie Goo means that I love you.

10) ... you've met a Fireside Girl.

11) ... you have the imagination of an eleven-year-old.

12) ... the only thing that's impossible is impossibility.

13) ... you've seen advertisements for LOVE-MUFFIN.

14) ... you were a candidate to be the Rutabaga Princess.

15) ... you are a proud owner of Skiddley Whiffers.

16) ... you tried all twenty-nine varieties of meatloaf-flavored ice cream.

17) ... your New Year's resolution was to obey Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your new leader.

18) ... you forgot A-G-L-E-T.

19) ... summer belongs to you.

20) ... you've ever eaten at Slushy Dawg.

21) ... you're an avid fan of Horse in a Bookcase.

22) ... a couple of kids designed your local water-park.

23) ... you've seen an animal in a fedora.

24) ... you've seen a teenager crying for MOM!

25) ... you met someone new every two seconds once.

26) ... you've ever gone to a midday scrapyard raid.

27) ... you find jazz hands offensive.

28) ... meap.

29) ... ou-yerb ave-herb poken-serb ike-lerb his-terb.

30) ... there's a sign saying, "Welcome to Danville," you must pass on the way into the city.

* * *

**Additional note: this is an ever-expanding list. For every thirty I come up with, I will post a new chapter.**

**Additional additional note: If you can think of some ways to determine whether or not you are in Danville, let me know and your suggestion might make the next survey.**

**Additional additional additional note: I bet you never thought you'd see the word 'additional' three times in a row.**

**Additional additional additional additional note: I'm just copying-and-pasting the word 'additional' now.**

**Additional additional additional additional additional note: ~Review! If you please.**


	2. These Chapter Titles?

**Well, the first edition of this survey was so successful that I held off publishing this second chapter as long as I could in the hope that I would receive an entire chapter of reader suggestions. I came close: most of this chapter is made up of lines suggested by you fabulous readers! Although some suggestions are reworded slightly to make it more concise and easier to read. Anyways, if anyone is still really lost, here are thirty more reasons you might be in Danville.**

* * *

_You might be in Danville if..._

31) ... you are no longer alarmed by things randomly appearing and disappearing. (SophiaCrutchfeild)

32) ... you've seen potato gremlins running amok in the streets. (Fyrvi)

33) ... you can't avoid that giant floating baby head. (shadowstalker)

34) ... someone you know has a platypus or beaver for a pet. (Jet Engine)

35) ... you have the sudden urge to scream, "My watermelon!" (Phineas A)

36) ... your echo's broken. (Guest)

37) ... explosions at that weird-looking building are normal. (Russet Burbanks)

38) ... if the object you sarcastically expect to fall out of the sky actually does fall out of the sky. (celebi4ever)

39) ... there's a building shaped like somebodies head outside your window. (guesty)

40) ... you hear the words, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS", every day. (guesty)

41) ... you have often had snow in the middle of summer before. (guesty)

42) ... you have been transformed into a zombie pharmacist. (guesty)

43) ... every time you sing a song, everything around you randomly changes. (guesty)

44) ... rabbits own musical blenders! (guesty)

45) ... CHEESE AND CRACKERS! (guesty)

46) ... you have actually heard of a place called Gimmelschtump. (guesty)

47) ... your town does not have school in it's dictionary. (guesty)

48) ... all your labcoats have gone missing. (guesty)

49) ... your pets are often missing for long periods at a time. (guesty)

50) ... you have had close encounters with other planets too many times for you to count. (guesty)

51) ... you love muffins. (guesty)

52) ... you're a little young for most things.

53) ... you know what you're going to do today.

54) ... there is no discernible music source.

55) ... you have developed a sudden fascination with triangles.

56) ... you're not in Drusselstein.

57) ... _The Grievance_ keeps you up at night.

58) ... you saw Klimpaloon at the Tristies.

59) ... most of your friends have a catchphrase.

60) ... you speak with the voice of Dan Povenmire or Jeff Marsh.

* * *

**If you answered yes to most or all of these questions, you might be in Danville. And there's nothing wrong with that. As always, any reasons you can think of for being in Danville are welcome, along with all other reviews.**

**~Review! If you please.**


End file.
